


Distraction

by GayCalculator



Series: Apocalyptica Erotica [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom goth barbarian milf, F/F, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, tall goth milf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator
Summary: Living in a bleak and desolate world doesn't make for the best night's sleep. Thankfully for Mavet, her intimidating(ly hot) goth barbarian party member offers an alternative to nightmares
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Apocalyptica Erotica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another work coming out of my dnd campaigns! Ora sounds like Megaera from the Hades' game btw, offers the best reading experience with that knowledge. 
> 
> Ora belongs to me and Mavet belongs to my friend and my DM continues to suffer

“You can’t sleep.” Ora’s deep rough voice asked as she stood in the doorway to Mavet’s room. 

“I never can,” Mavet replied from where she sat in the center of the dark bedroom. “Some nights it’s just too…” The paladin stopped to squeeze herself. Without her helmet, her fiery red hair just hung down in her face like a veil as her gaze was focused on the floor.

“I know.” Ora’s voice was surprisingly gentle. 

Their rooms in a small inn were connected by a small bathroom, and when Ora had snapped awake due to the sound of stirring in the other room, she had thrown her trophy mask on and ran in armed with her Warhammer. However, all she saw was her companion Mavet pulling herself out from under the bed looking just as on guard as Ora was, ready to attack with a dagger. After they had both relaxed, Ora had leaned her weapon against the wall and approached, her mask like a moonlit monster. 

Mavet looked up as she heard Ora’s heavy footsteps approach her. She had grown used to the silhouette of her companion as well, so she felt no fear despite her agitated state. She knew Ora was a very light sleeper, but it was a strange comfort that she had rushed so quickly to her aid. She knelt down to Mavet’s level, and slowly lifted her mask. 

Mavet’s grey eyes locked with Ora’s void like gaze as she quickly refamiliarized herself with the older woman’s face. Sharp cheekbones, pale skin, black markings that were etched onto her deeper than any tattoo. Their tired eyes matched. 

“I can offer you a distraction.” Ora tilted her head like a curious beast, though she held no hostility in her actions. Mavet felt a hand gently rest against her cheek as if Ora thought a simple touch could shatter her. “If you want it.” 

Something compelled the paladin to answer ‘yes’. 

Mavet gasped as Ora overtook her, their lips locking as soon as they met. Ora’s tongue slipped into Mavet’s mouth and Mavet quickly realized Ora was the one in control. However, she couldn’t help but whimper as her eyes fluttered shut as she weakly kissed back, fruitlessly trying to keep up with the dominant barbarian. She felt a hand around her waist before she was pulled forward against a sturdy form. She instinctively moaned as Ora kissed her deeper, her strong hands beginning to explore Mavet’s body as she looked for a way to strip her. The barbarian’s other hand had brushed through Mavet’s red hair, her teeth nibbling the paladin’s bottom lip.

Mavet knew women killed her dominant nature, and something about Ora’s dominating, powerful touch made her grow wet between her thighs faster than she had before. However, the paladin still felt rigid as she struggled to let go of the tensions plaguing her. 

“Relax” Ora’s low voice stated, it wasn’t an order, but it wasn’t a simple request either. It was like the comforting roll of distant thunder that compelled Mavet to lean into Ora’s body, the shudder that ran up her spine compelling her to ease. When she gave herself a moment to think about it, very few places could be safer than in the arms of an astral touched barbarian who Mavet had seen dressed in blighted blood like it was her second skin. 

“Ora…” Mavet whimpered as she felt Ora’s hand between her inner thigh, cupping against her wet cunt as she was slowly drenched. She opened her eyes just enough to look for where she could grab at Ora’s body, even if she felt she was becoming limp from pleasure. 

Mavet’s hand found Ora’s tits still trapped behind the tight black leather she wore. She tried to squeeze her ample tits, but the leather kept it trapped. However she knew there was much more behind her garments Mavet ached to touch. 

“Oh-” Before Mavet could ask for Ora to undress, she felt the barbarian’s thumb press against her clit, rubbing the seam of her pants against the sensitive bud. Mavet’s thigh’s squeezed around her hand but it didn’t stop Ora from teasing her roughly, as if she had taken it as her job to get Mavet off. 

Mavet broke their kiss and slumped against Ora’s shoulder, letting out a louder moan before she could cover her mouth.

“Do you want my mouth on you?” Ora asked as she continued to rub her through her pants, before she undid the other’s pants, long lithe fingers slipping into the paladin’s pants to touch her cunt directly. 

“T-take your shirt off-” Mavet moaned shamelessly, much to her red cheek embarrassment. “I wanna see your tits.” 

Ora’s fingers seemed to grind a bit rougher against Mavet’s swollen clit for a moment, causing the paladin to keen and grab the barbarian’s muscular arm for support. Then she pulled her slicked fingers out and Mavet realized how desperate she was to get her pants off. 

Without another word, Ora looked down at Mavet as she licked the slick from her fingers, licking her black tinted lips before she reached for the zipper at the top of her collar. 

Mavet was transfixed as she watched the undone zipper part the tight black leather, revealing Ora’s pale skin that was covered in marks that matched her face. Ora stopped the zipper right below her stomach and leaned back to give Mavet a good look at her. 

Despite the fact the show of skin rarely bothered her, Mavet couldn’t help but look over Ora’s scarred, muscular body with a newfound thirst. Her hips were wide, her abs defined and scarred from monster and man alike, and she knew Ora’s tits were too big for her to grab with her lone hand. Ora’s astral mark wasn’t just a simple mark, it covered her entirely with an intricate design that seemed to traverse her whole body. Mavet wondered how one was born with such a huge marking, and suddenly understood why Ora hid it from sight. It didn’t help that part of the body marking guided her gaze all the way down, disappearing between the barbarian’s legs.

Mavet’s thirst compeled her into Ora’s frame, her rough hands groping the barbarian with a need to feel her more. She played with Ora’s tits, her finger’s brushing over and squeezing her nipples. She thought she heard Ora laugh.

“You’re a needy thing.” Ora’s voice sounded like a purr. “You can touch me all you like.” She then leaned back onto her elbow as if to give Mavet a better look at her while her tits were played with. Ora’s hand moved from Mavet’s cunt to her ass, squeezing her roughly before slapping her only hard enough for Mavet to feel it. 

Ora then bent her knee to grind against Mavet’s cunt between her legs. 

“Oh fuck” Mavet swore and slumped forward, her hips bucking against Ora’s thick muscular thigh, her body craving friction. She whimpered again and squeezed Ora’s tits rougher before she realized she was in the perfect position to get her mouth on her. Now with a slow rhythm to the grind of her hips, she pressed her tongue to Ora’s nipple, circling her pointed tongue around the sensitive bud before she took her into her mouth. 

Ora couldn’t help but moan, but it was a purr like a panther’s. Her hand in Mavet’s hair tightened in encouragement as the warmth rushed to her cunt. With the paladin rubbing against her like a dog in heat while sucking her tits, she grinned to herself.

“Good girl.” 

Mavet almost sobbed at the praise, her thighs locking against Ora’s leg as she tried to quicken the thrust of her hips, but it just wasn’t enough. She bit down on Ora’s nipple and felt the barbarian’s hips buck against hers, and the soft moan that followed was a second rush of heat to her arousal. 

_ “More…”  _ Mavet’s mind cried as she felt the haze of lust blanketing her senses. Her mouth moved to Ora’s other nipple as she continued to tease the other with her fingers.  _ “Please…”  _

“So you like that.” Ora stated as if it was an observation. “You like being praised.” 

Mavet didn’t have the will to answer yes or no, but she felt like she was seconds from climaxing just from the way she rubbed against Ora’s thigh. She sucked a bit harder, her hands refusing to falter in how she played with the barbarian’s soft tits. 

However, as soon as she started to whine, gasp for breath, and her hips sped up to bring herself to climax, she felt a hand on her stomach stop all movement at once. 

“W-wh” Mavet began to question as her cunt was soaked and her clit twitching with frustrated need as she was denied the release she was craving so badly. She realized it was Ora who’s strength had stopped all her movement dead in its tracks. 

“O-Ora please…-” She wanted to beg to cum, she needed it, and she looked to Ora’s normally hard gaze. 

However, she was met with almost a comforting warmth in Ora’s void black gaze. A small grin was on her lips. 

“If you want to get off, be a good girl and sit on my face. I’ll take care of you from there.” Ora’s hand squeezed the paladin’s ass again in encouragement. 

Mavet nodded softly and sat back to pull off her pants that clung to her legs from sweat. She almost grew frustrated, but as they got to her calves, Ora reached forward and pulled them off the rest of the way, throwing them behind her. 

Mavet’s cunt was wet and exposed, and the warmth rushing over her was almost unbearable in her aroused state, and she quickly began to undo her own shirt for some kind of relief. 

As her shirt fell open, her hips were grabbed once again and she was pulled forward. Before she realized it, she was atop Ora’s mouth as the barbarian laid down on the floor, and the barbarian’s tongue licked roughly against her clit as she took a taste. 

Mavet’s moans caught in her throat as Ora began to suck her swollen clit, her teeth biting down on the nub before swirling her tongue around it. Mavet appreciated her tongue piercing even more now. Her lips latched around her clit, bringing her closer and closer to orgasming as Mavet felt pressure build up in her core, but as she gasped, Ora’s tongue slipped inside. 

Mavet threw a hand over her mouth as she ground her hips down on Ora’s face, her clit brushing against the barbarian’s nose with growing desperation. She began to grope herself as a red flush covered her skin, her cunt pulsing around Ora’s pierced tongue as the barbarian tongue fucked her. Ora wasted no time in finding her most sensitive spot, licking deep inside without mercy and purred again as Mavet grabbed her thick black hair. With a twitch of her hand, Ora’s hand dipped between her legs, past the zipper of her bodysuit to play with her own clit. 

Ora played with her clit and slipped two fingers into her cunt, pumping them in and out chasing that taste of pleasure. However, she was too focused on Mavet’s pleasure. 

“O-Ora I’m-!” Mavet wasn’t able to finish before she came hard with a soft scream. All the tension melted from her body and she slumped forward, completely gone from this world for just a moment as she caught her breath. Every part of her felt sensitive as she slumped to the floor. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of fatigue and she fought to keep her eyes open to no avail. 

Ora then lifted Mavet off the floor, her suit zipped up partially past her tits to leave a bit of cleavage exposed.   
“I’ll stay with you in here if you wish. You need your sleep.” Ora placed Mavet on the bed, covering her with one of the throw blankets with a touch of care behind her actions.

Mavet had already fallen asleep.

Ora then sat in the chair at the foot of the bed, like a monster keeping watch. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! For anyone who follows my content, Mavet actually belongs to the same friend who made Khanit! I'll probably make some more content of them in the future, especially since resident evil milf has me craving tall big tiddy goth milfs


End file.
